True Confessions
by ryoko6
Summary: *complete*What would happen after Inu-yasha accidently Kill Kikyo? Will finaly tell Kagome he loves her Or let her and Kouga Marry her?please R&R This is our first story so please R&R *the last Chapters are up and please please please R&R!!*
1. Kouga's big Question

Chapter 1 : Inu-yahsa's confession, Kouga's big question

"Inu-yasha, I feel something ,coming...fast!" Kagome told Inu-yasha worried that the demon would hurt her friends.

"Feh, you worry to much wench, their is no demon I can't beat" Inu-yasha said smugly. It turned out that the demon was no other than, Kouga.

"Kagome, my love, I must speak to u alone" Kouga said shooting a nasty glare at Inu-yasha who shot it right back.

"umm...okay....I'll be right back.. so don't go anywhere without me" Kagome said a lil scared because she didn't want to be left with Kouga.

"Miroku, Sango set up camp"Inu-yasha barked orders at them

"The least you could do is ask nicely " Miroku said under his breath.

"Feh, Whatever" Inu-yahsa said leaving Sango, Miroku and Kirara to set up camp. Not realizing that Shippo followed him.

Somewhere close to camp Kouga was being..... well....himself.

"Kaogme, my darling, I can no longer see u suffer at the hands of that mangy mutt. Kagome my love what I'm trying to get at is *deep sigh* Will u be my mate....please"

"M-m-m-m-mate? As in marry y-you?"Kagome was getting tired of all his proposals they were getting old. But it stilled shocked her because this time he use d the word "please"."*sigh* Kouga-kun, I'm very flattered and all, but the is NO" She said with a soft yet annoyed voice.

"But Kagome, you.."

"Kouga, no"

"But.."

"no"

"It's not..."

"Kouga I said NO !"

this went on as the started walking back to camp. Once they got close enough they heard Sango beating Miroku to a pulp.

"BAKA!!HENTAI!!You never learn do you, asshole!!" Sango said punching him in the back of the head several times, Kirara watched on in amusement as the unholy monk got beat up by her best friend.

He fell face first into the dirt where he lost conscience from Sango's brutal beating.

"You unholy monk, when will you leave Sango alone" Kagome said as they walked into camp.

" Don't you have respect for women, Lecher" Kouga said a little disgusted at the Mikoru.Kagome started to make Ramen when she noticed Shippo and Inu-yasha were gone. But she didn't mention it to the others.

Up in a tree not too far from camp Inu-yasha was having some problems. He kept mumbling about something Shippo couldn't really get wind of it he got closer he found a rock he could hide behind and what he heard shocked him to the very core.

"Kagome...I..I..*sigh* I love you? no.. that's not it...Kagome ...I'm in love with you...*sigh* she'll never love me...what would she want a worthless half breed." He looked up at the sky and watched the moon and the stars. He heard Kagome's voice in the distance.

"Inu-yahsa, Ramen's ready" He gave another heavy sigh and jumped down off the tree.

Shippo scared ran in the other direction tripping on a tree root and hit the ground hard behind a bush 

"ow" he whispered, but Inu-yasha could still hear it he look back at the bush where he had heard Shippo. He started walking towards the bush . Shippo hearing this was mortified 'He is going to kill me' the frightened kitsune though. Just then Kagome yelled "Inu-yasha...Your Ramen is getting cold !"

"I'm coming I'm coming" he muttered Shippo thanked the Gods for Kagome's interference.

He gathered some wood so he could have a good excuse for not being there at camp. As he picked up the branches he kept thinking about what Inu-yasha had said ' does he really love Kagome? Should I tell her? Of course I'm gonna tell her I have to tell her' He decided to tell Kagome once he got to camp.


	2. Kagome's plan

Ryoko :hey ppl...yes I have re-modified this chapter; 1 because the best part got cut off because of my stupid comp. and 2 it was too short.

Kagome: please enjoy.

Disclaimer: we don't own Inu-yasha 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shippo returned to camp with the fire wood there he found all but Miroku who was still laying on the ground face down from Sango's beating earlier. Kouga who was done eating stood up and turned Miroku face up and watched him twitch. Shippo put the fire wood down and took Kagome aside and said

"Kagome...Inu-yasha said he is in love with you" He wanted to cut to the chase so he could go eat.

"What?! Shippo I think you heard wrong" Kagome was completely dumbfound.

" Nope, that's exactly what he said then he said something about you not loving him cause he was a half-breed" he was getting really hungry and the smell of Hot Ramen wasn't helping.

" I can't believe it.... He loves me, like I love him" She was in complete shock

"Yup, Kagome...can we go back now I'm really hungry"

"Sure, Shippo 'Hmm..I have to make Inu-yasha confess but how?...Ha I know make him jealous and I'll use Kouga too.....HAHAHAHA Brilliant Kagome Higurashi you a genius'"

They walked to camp where the semi-conscience Miroku was waking up, however Kagome didn't notice this and made the incredibly huge mistake of standing next to him. Miroku being the pervert that he is looked up her skirt and was very discreet in doing so.

Kagome felt someone looking at her and looked down to find Miroku looking up her skirt.

"HENTEI!!!" She got her revenge by stepping on his head to get away from him.

"Stupid pathetic lecher, can't protect yourself from the stupid weak wenches" Inu-yasha made a smart-ass remark which Kagome over heard.

"Inu-yasha,...SIT!!!"

"Who's pathetic now Inu-yasha." Miroku gave him a little 'that's -what-you-get-for-being-an-ass ' smile and stood up and sat next to Sango who kept an watchful eye on him.

Kouga watched Inu-yasha struggling to get up in amusement. Kagome took this chance and walked over to Kouga and sat down next to him

'This is the perfect time to put 'Make-Inu-yasha-Confess' into action' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryoko: There you go...it's a lil longer but it's still kinda short. but at least now chapter 3 makes more sense. 

Kagome:byebye please R&R 


	3. Plans in Action

First of all I would like to apologize we forgot to put the disclaimer on, and for making my last chapter very short. Next I would like to apologize if there was any confusion to all who read our first 2 chapters. We are just learning how to set them up but we got hang of it now. Thank you for being patience. 

Disclaimer: I do not any off the Inu-yasha characters nor will I ever.

on to the story

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.

Kagome cuddle next to Kouga making him blush furiously.

"Kouga.....can you put your arms around me....I'm really cold" She said very sweetly. Making Kouga blush even more.

"Uh..uh...s-s-su-sure k-k-Kagome" he put his arm around her. Inu-yasha who finally managed to get up from the ground saw Kouga with his arms around Kagome and Kagome was snuggling closer. Angry and disgusted he jumped into a tree not forgetting his Ramen. 

Once he was done he threw the empty Ramen cup at Kouga which managed to hit him right on the head.

Kouga got extremely angry he stood up and started to yell at Inu-yasha.

"What the HELL is your problem dog-turd!" 

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Inu-yasha said he was acting like an 8-year-old boy.

"Come down here, mutt, and face me like a demon or is that too much to ask of you?!"

"WHY YOU!" He jumped down from the tree and stared Kouga right in the face

Sango and Kagome were starting to panic. They knew they had to stop them before they tried to kill each other again.

"Okay, boys, I think it's time for bed" Kagome said trying to hide the shakiness in her voice.

"humph"

"humph" They both said and jumped into separate trees. Kagome and Sango let out a sigh of relief and went to bed. Kirara curled next to Sango and Shippo curled on top of Kagome stomach. They all slept quite well ,even a certain monk who was exiled from the camp at the moment for groping Sango earlier that day.

Morning came, it was peaceful and calm. Kagome was the first to wake up she though it would be a perfect time to go bathe in the hot spring. She woke Sango and told her to get her things. They were just about to leave when Kagome caught sight of Miroku who was wide awake 'Damn it all I wasn't quite enough' They walked over to Miroku giving him the death glare as they neared.

"Good-morning Ladies and where are you of to on such a lovely morning such as today's" He acted quite cheerful because he knew the answer to his own question.

"Listen up Miroku ! Sango and I want to take a nice relaxing bath. We don't need you to be there. We would highly appreciated if you didn't follow us. Got it!" Kagome was close to losing her patience.

"Why Lady Kagome I'm shocked and hurt that you would think that_ I_ would do such a thing" He was putting such a pathetic act of innocence that it drove Kagome over the edge.

"Miroku I'm warning You, If you follow us not only will I send Inu-yasha after you I will personally make sure you are no longer a biological male!*hand movement* snip snip got it !" Giving him an I'm-not-kidding-about-this look along with a death glare.

The pale terrified Monk shook his head in agreement. and swallowed hard. 

"Good, tell Inu-yasha that we will be back soon. Bye Miroku"

They left him and headed toward the spring. Shippo woke up to find a very pale looking monk and too laughing girls. He followed them to see what was so funny. He left Miroku who was now terrified of his traveling companions.

Once the reached the spring they debated whether or not Miroku had followed them. They decided that he really stayed behind this time. They got into the spring and started to relax.

"Sango guess what" Kagome said not really paying attention to her reaction.

"What" Sango said to her not really caring she was much too relaxed to care.

"Shippo over heard Inu-yasha say he loves me." Kagome said looking at Sango trying to see her reaction this time.

"He really said that" This time she was interested in what Kagome had to say.

"yep and I'm gonna make him confess" She said quite proudly

"How are you gonna get Inu-yasha to say he loves you?" She though it was a fight that would never be won.

" Simple I'll make him so jealous that he'll have to confess" Kagome said no sure whether or her friend would approve.

"Kagome..are you sure about this? This is Inu-yasha your talking about.." Sango didn't think it was the best of plans but her friend but then again she had known Inu-yasha a longer that she has.

"Don't worry Sango I won't let it get out of hand Promise" She said not entirely sure of how she was gonna not let it out of hand.

"Well as long as no one gets hurt...then go for it" She gave her friend a reassuring smile. They heard rustling in the bushes and a twig snap. They froze and then in unison said 

"Miroku" Sango picked up a fairly big rock and threw it to where the sound had come. They put on there clothes and walked over the boulder. When they looked over the boulder instead of finding an unconscience Monk they found poor little Shippo knocked out (his eyes looked like this @. @ ) .

"oooh Shippo I'm soo sorry" Sango said as Kagome picked up the little kitsune.

They walked back to camp as they got closer they heard Inu-yasha and Kouga at it again. They really didn't know why those to where arguing and they didn't really care.

When they walked into camp they found Inu-yasha and Kouga yelling about some burnt Ramen and they were trying to figure out who to blame it on. Not to far from them was a very very Bored Miroku.

Both girls burst out laughing the sight was just to funny. They started to pick up camp and they put out the fire and threw away the ruined Ramen.

"Guess we're not eating today till lunch" Kagome said giving a small sigh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not much of a cliff hanger but we did make it longer ^_^ . Till next time.

Ryoko the she_devil and Kagome the Archer


	4. The village

Ryoko:Hey Hey sorry it's talking us so long to post this chapter up but school has kept us soo busy 

this chapter is fairly long and so is chapter 5

Kagome: Which happens to be my Favorite chapter*MUHAHAHA* In chapter 5 we...

Ryoko: Kagome !Shut it don't give away the Chapters. Geez woman...Anyways on to the story

Disclaimer :WE DON'T OWN INU-YASHA AND WE NEVER WILL!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" We need to stop them NOW" Sango was getting irritated with Kouga and Inu-yasha's stupid argument.

"Just a couple more minutes till Shippo comes too" Kagome was also getting tired of their Stupid pointless argument. Miroku was being awful quite and was keeping to himself. This scared the girls a little.

"Kagome ....do you think Miroku is up to something....he's been too quite and isn't behaving like himself..he looks a little pale too..?

"Now that you mention it, he is acting strange...ooooh do you think what we said to him earlier is the reason?"

"Do you really think he took it that seriously?"

"OOOH gods, poor Miroku.....Hey Miroku, Miroku!"

"Huh!? ooo yes Lady Kagome" He watched both girls carefully not trusting them entirely.

" Miroku do you remember what we told you this morning?"

"Yes" He nodded slowly

"Miroku we were just kidding...we would never do _that_" Kagome gave a little laugh and a small smile at Miroku.

"Really?"

"Yes, really, you need to be able to take a joke once and a while Miroku...loosen up." Sango gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well then *stands up and goes over to Sango* I believe that you should be able to take a joke too." HE was going to lay his hand on her rear but she grabbed it and gave it a tight grip.

"Don't _even_ go there..monk" She gave his hand a tight squeeze and let it go.

"Sango ....I can't take it anymore" 

"Take what Kagome?"

"Inu-yasha and Kouga's stupid arguing" Kagome though if she heard one more stupid comment out of there mouths she was going to go mad.

"Get you Boomerang ready!"

"Okay, but who do I throw it at and when ?"

"You'll know" 

"Okay..."

"Inu-yasha!"

"WHAT WENCH CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY!!!"

"SIT!!!"

'WHAM' He fell to the ground hard and he said a string of colorful words just before he hit the ground. He stayed there paralyzed for a while

Kouga was laughing his head off at Inu-yasha's sight, he though he had won there meaningless argument when all of a sudden he caught a glimpse off the Big boomerang coming towards him. He had managed to ovoid it at first..but being Kouga forgot that a boomerang always comes back. HE got a direct hit to the back of his head and fell just as Inu-yasha had.

"Bitch" Inu-yasha was struggling to get up off the ground

"Why the HELL did you Sit me Kagome!!?"

" You where getting on my nerves" She simply said right after Kouga got up off the ground.

"WHA.."

"Lets' go...I've heard there are jewel shards in a village not far from here" She said hoping to end there argument before it turned ugly. They headed of towards the village Kouga include. Inu-yasha kept his mouth shut but that like always didn't last very long.

"Why the hell are you still following us Kouga...Don't you have a pack of worthless flea bags to order around?" 

"Shut it Dog-turd I'll go where ever I want to go"

"Will see about that" Inu-yasha grabbed Tetsusaiga's hilt and was about to unsheathe it when Kagome stopped him.

"Stop right there Inu-yasha!..I invited Kouga-kun to come with along with us"

"You did? ooo right you did ,last night when I took you aside"

"You better lay off him Inu-yasha or you'll wish you where still pinned to that tree after I get though with you" She linked arms with Kouga and kept on walking. Inu-yasha saw Kagome put her head on Kouga's shoulder not wanting to get sat again he took his anger on the now semi-awake Shippo who had barely recovered from the mornings accident with the rock.

"OW! Inu-yasha what was that for?!" Shippo rubbed the new bum on his head.

"Feh" was his only answer.

The walked for several hours until it was high noon when they reached the village. When they talked to the villager's to ask them if they had the Shikon shards or if they knew of any demon in there area that did the villager's simply said no, but they told them of the trouble they've been having.

"Our young girls souls are being stolen...these white flying demons come to collect the souls of out dearly departed girls." one of the villagers whom had just recently lost a daughter explained to them. They decided to stay the night even though the village didn't posses any Shikon shards.

"This is Kikyo's doing I know it is" Kagome said looking down at the floor.

"Kikyo? Isn't that the dead bitch who Inu-yasha is still swooning over like a love struck pup?" Kouga said already knowing the answer.

"I don't swoon and I'm not a pup got it flea bag!" Inu-yasha had heard what Kouga had said and got very defensive.

"Whatever" Kagome and Kouga said in unison.

Inu-yasha couldn't believe that Kagome was clinging onto Kouga and taking his side as well... he hated to admit that Kagome might actually be falling in love with Kouga. 

'Kagome wouldn't leave me for that stupid worthless Kouga...would she?'

They where waiting for Kikyo to show her self and the wait was getting to be all too long for all of them.

"Why are we waiting for a stupid dead Miko?!" Kouga was getting really feed up with just sitting there and waiting

"Because the villagers need out help. We must do what we can to protect the village and the people" Miroku boldly stated

"But Miroku I though you said fighting was against your religion?" Shippo said sitting happily on Kagome's lap

"YEAH!" Kagome and Sango said in unison

"What's with the sudden interest monk?" Inu-yasha himself was a little a curious with Miroku's sudden urge to fight

"*clears throat* well I have received $1500 yen for our service..."

They all just stared at Miroku with sweat marks on there faces -.-' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryoko: hope you like this chapter it's pretty long and yes i know not much of a cliffhanger but don't worry the story is going to get much better ^-^

Kagome: yep please tune in for our Next chapter the best chapter in my opinion. please R&R

Ryoko: And one more thing what is Sango's boomerang called and what is the thing that Inu-yasha wears called. It would help me out a lot for my next story. 

Ryoko & Kagome: Till next time

Ryoko the She_Devil and Kagome the Archer


	5. Kikyo's Death

Ryoko: OK people this chapter is really really long and it was very um...aggravating to right because a certain someone wanted it to be perfect...*clears throat* isn't that right Kagome.

Kagome: HEY it's not my fault This Chapter had to be perfect.

Ryoko: Ah Whatever..on to the really long ass chapter

Ryoko & Kagome: Warning to all Kikyo fans if you love Kikyo you might not want to read this chapter

Disclaimer: we don't own any of the Inu-yasha characters 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was getting close to sundown and still there was no sign of Kikyo or her little minions hadn't shown them self .

"It's getting late" Kagome looked out the window of the hut they where staying in.

"Oh you afraid of the dark wench?" Inu-yasha was being his normal jerky self. Kagome was thinking of sitting next to him but quickly decided against it.

"I need some fresh air" She stood up and headed for the door.

"Can I come Kagome?" Shippo looked at Kagome with pleading eyes.

"Sure Shippo-chan" They walked out and headed to the forest where they found a field of flowers. Shippo took the opportunity and started to make Kagome a small bouquet. Kagome looked up at the setting sun and gave a long sigh. 

'About time the sun set, this day has been entirely too long' She said to herself .All of a sudden she felt a all too familiar aura. She headed toward the aura. She headed deeper and deeper into the forest not realizing Shippo was no longer following her.

"Kagome?Kagome? oo where she go now?" Shippo realized Kagome no longer with him. He decided to forget about the bouquet of flowers and follow Kagome's scent.

Kagome was now in a trance not realizing how far she wondered into the forest. She stopped when she heard a cold dark voice that made her skin crawl.

" So you finally made it"

"K......Kikyo.." She was somewhat petrified at the sight of Kikyo

"I have had it with you and your infernal interference. I will finish what I started last time" She had her bow and arrows ready and aimed at Kagome's heart. She let the arrow fly and it barely missed Kagome by inches.

'God that was too close. Shit and me without my bow and arrows' She stared to run deeper into the forest with Kikyo close behind her. 

"Kagome..." Shippo hears the running footsteps and follows them as fast as he can

Kagome heads toward a cliff and almost falls of it.

'Shit now what do I do' She had reached what seemed to be the end of the line for her.

"*evil laugh* NO where left to run *aims another arrow at Kagome*"

"Kagome is in trouble what do I do, what do I do" Shippo was behind a bush nervous not knowing how to help his friend.

" End of the line Kagome.. I will finish you of once and for all and claim Inu-yasha's heart..and then he and I will go to hell together"

"In your dreams you dead Bitch ..Why would Inu-yasha want to go with you anyway..."

"Shut up you impotent wench" Kikyo lets her arrow fly. Kagome backs too far back and falls off the cliff

"INU-YASHA!!!!" She fell fast down the cliff hitting rocks on the way down. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*back at the hut*

They should have been back by now" Sango paced the floor nervously knowing something was not right.

" Inu-yasha I'm beginning to worry about Lady Kagome and Shippo they've been gone too long." Miroku was also feeling that something was not going to go horribly wrong.

"That's it I can't take it anymore..I'm going to find Kagome" Kouga rushes out of the hut.

"Stupid flea-bag it's not like Kagome's.....*INU-YASHA* Shit Kagome's in trouble" Inu-yasha runs out of the hut with Sango and Miroku ridding Kirara.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryoko: *heheh I could end it right here but I won't be that cruel*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Kagome reached the ground she passed out from all the rocks she had hit.

"hmmm Still not dead....no matter I'll make sure you die quickly" Kikyo watched Kagome from above. She jumped down and landed a couple of feet away from Kagome's badly bruised body. 

"oh no Kikyo is gonna kill Kagome...Not if I can help it" Shippo quickly transformed and jumped down the cliff

"NOW DIE KAGOME !!!!!!" Kikyo let her arrow go 

"IRON REVERE SOUL STEALER!!!!" Kikyo's arrow was cut in half.

"NO!! how.....Inu-yasha!?"

" 'Cool oo yea right' Kikyo I can't let you hurt Kagome" Shippo did his best to impersonate Inu-yasha's voice and did a pretty good job of it too.

" Do you really care for this worthless girl more than you care for me Inu-yasha?" Kikyo couldn't believe that Inu-yasha had once again saved Kagome from an untimely death.

"Kikyo I have always cared more for Kagome than I have for you" Shippo had make himself sound believable or else his cover would be blown.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inu-yasha jumped high into the trees following Kagome's scent with Sango, Miroku and Kirara not far behind.

'please let is not be too late' Sango was worried for the life of her best friend

'Hang on Kagome...I'm coming as fast as I can just please hang on' Inu-yasha though nervously as they almost reached there destination.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What seemed like hours of silence past between Shippo and Kikyo. 

"There is no other choice Inu-yasha for you to be mine she must die!" She drew another arrow and before Shippo could react she let it fly

"KAGOME!!" Shippo could not believe his eyes Kagome would die and it would be his fault. But what seemed to be a Bolt of lighting intercepted the arrow.

Kouga had come in the nick of time and destroyed the arrow.

'What the...' Shippo lost it for a couple of seconds then saw Kouga standing in front of Kagome.

" Damn it Kouga I'm handling this now go away!!"

"Like hell you where...You almost let Kagome die!"

"I was too handling it and I won't have let her get hurt!!"

"Yea RIGHT...How the fuck did you get here before I did dog-turd?!"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!" 'crap crap crap crap' Shippo knew his cover would be blown for sure. 

Kikyo was amused at the to foolish demons who where fighting.

Kagome woke up to the sound of arguing ' Great they come to rescue me and choose now to start fighting '-.-' She though and was not at all pleased to see that Kikyo was still holding plenty of arrows.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Inu-yasha arrived at the cliff to see Kagome on the ground hurt, Kikyo with a bow and arrow ready to shoot at Kagome , a now regular Shippo and a very angry Kouga.

Kouga confused at seeing the Inu-yasha looked at him and then back at the now regular Shippo. He realized that he had been tricked by the little Kitsune and punched him on the head giving Shippo a large bump on the head.

Kikyo who was tried of all these interruptions turned to Kagome and said

"Die Kagome, so that Inu-yasha and I may live out life's together" she let another arrow fly and Kouga as well as Inu-yasha reacted quickly.

Kouga took a full blow of the arrow to his left arm. Inu-yasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and sliced Kikyo in half from head to toe. After he realized what he did he stood motionless and caught a glimpse of Kagome's eyes which where filled with disbelieve, sadness, happiness and love.

"I thought you loved me Inu-yasha, but it seems I was mistaken, You love this foolish girl more than you had loved me....Farewell Inu-yasha ...may we never cross paths again for if we do I shall not only kill her but you as well" Kikyo was reverting back to dirt, ashes, and bone fragments and those where last words.

"Kikyo.....I'm....S-sorry" where the only words Inu-yasha managed to say to Kikyo before the she was nothing more than ashes. The wind carried her off , no one spoke no one moved they all just stared at Inu-yasha in disbelieve. He had kill Kikyo...the one whom he had loved but no longer cared for.

In the mist of what had just happen Kagome remembered that Kouga was hurt. She crawled over to him and pulled the arrow from his shoulder.

" Kagome...please....please...be my mate" Kouga was said in a semi-weak voice.

" Kouga lets get you to Kaede's...your hurt pretty badly" She gave him a weak smile and then looked beck at Inu-yasha who had not moved and it seemed that he had not even taken a breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryoko: whee what chapter really long but we finished it

Kagome: tell us what you though of it and stay tuned for our next chapter

Ryoko and Kagome: Inu-yasha mistake till next time

Ryoko the She_Devil & Kagome the Archer 


	6. Inuyasha BIG mistake

Ryoko: OK it's been a while ...but we have the chapter um..... ready for you .

Kagome: please don't fire wall us for this chapter...Some of you might not like it but trust us on this.....we did this for a reason.

Ryoko: OK on to the story

Disclaimer: we don't own Inu-yasha and we never will.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The walk back to Kaede's was a long and silent. No one talked , not even Miroku tried anything of his usual things on Sango. They reached the village and the girls went to talk to Kaede about what happen.

"We really can't believe he did that I mean ....wow" Sango told her part of the story and the way she saw it. Then it was Kagome's turn she filled in something like what happened before Inu-yasha killed Kikyo.

"Then he came and well you've heard the rest..." Kagome felt partly responsible for making Inu-yasha kill Kikyo.

"I bare ye no grudge, child, nor do I to Inu-yasha ...My sister died long ago and what was walking about.. in her body was nothing more than a replica...not her" Kaede saw Kagome cheer up a bit but then saw her face go back to sad. 

" Kouga asked me to be his mate....and I know I usually say no right on the spot...but this time it was different...I actually saw something I have never seen in his eyes before...I saw fear...he was afraid either for himself or for me.,, What should I do...I'm so confused..." Kagome let it all out in one breath never looking up.

Sango waited for Kaede to say something first.

"Child.. child look at me child, ye need to tell Inu-yasha consult him in the matter....if he say nay to ye marring Kouga then follow his answer is he says aye to this, go ahead and tell Kouga ye shall marry him, but ye must think about it do not rush off once Inu-yasha tells you his answer...thus dou comprehend?' Kaede kept a stern eye on Kagome.

She nodded sadly she knew Inu-yasha would either say yes or no he would never let her decide on her own.

*this would be a great spot for a cliffhanger but I do owe you guys a LONG chapter*

She found Inu-yasha in his usual spot on his branch on the mighty Goshinboku the tree where they had first met. Kagome saw that he was upset, angry, confused, but none of these emotions where pointed at anyone they all pointed toward him. She was afraid to talk to him she didn't know how he would react.

'Shippo said that he loves me sooo he will automatically say no... right? So I have nothing to worry about' Kagome thought unfortunately there was a little voice in the back of her head warning her not to do it. But as always she ignored it.

"Inu-yasha I need to talk to you"

"Feh" 

"Please Inu-yasha this is really important"

"What do want, can't you see I'm busy"

"Inu-yasha, Kouga asked me to be his mate."

"Sooo..."

"So I wanna know what you think of it"

"When have you ever cared about what I have to say"

"Just answer the question.....please.?"

"I wish you and that mangy wolf a happy life together, your both perfect for each other"

"What?"

"You heard me go ahead and mate with that insolent wolf I don't care"

He simply jumped back to his branch and mutter something which Kagome made out as 'stupid wench'.

Kagome was shacking in disbelieve, anger but most of all sadness. Inu-yasha had just told her to marry Kouga 

'How could he have said that!! Shippo _was_ wrong he doesn't love me he never has' Tears started to come to her eyes and tear drops fell down her face. She clenched her fits and shut her eyes .Her head was screaming at her 

'How could I have been so stupid so blind!'

Inu-yasha saw and smelled the tears from up above and he was instantly regretting 

what he had said

"I _don't_ want Kagome to mate with Kouga that is the _last_ thing that I want....but why did I say that....Gods I really am an IDIOT!'

Kagome looked up at Inu-yasha her tears streaming down her face

"FINE I _will_ mate with Kouga...At least I know he does love me...I don't even know why I asked you in the first place!!!" She stormed off to Kaede's to tell Kouga she'll marry him. The tears were still pouring as she left and was more mad at herself than at Inu-yasha. 

Shippo who had followed Kagome popped out from behind a tear and gave out a deep sigh.

"*sigh* Way to go Inu-yasha now she's gonna mate with Kouga and it's all your fault...and I thought you said you loved her" he mumbled the last part but Inu-yasha heard it clearly . He jumped down from the tree and picked Shippo *who tried to run* by the tail.

" It was you who was in the bushes the night Kouga first arrived wasn't it?! WELL?!"

" y-y-y-e-e-s-s-s" he managed to stutter 'Man I am sooo dead'

"Who did you tell?" Curiosity filled his voice

"umm.." He knew if he answered the question it would mean his death.

" Who did you tell Shippo...Answer me ya lil TWERP!!!" Frustrated he started to shake Shippo by the tail like there was no tomorrow.

"K-k-ka-a-ago-go-o-me-me-e" Inu-yasha stopped and dropped the very dizzy fox on the ground who managed to land on his head.

"YOU TOLD HER!!!" Furious and about to kill the poor terrified little kitsune when he said in a calm and concerned voice.

"What did she say Shippo?"

"She said that she couldn't believe it....that you finally shared the same feelings she had for you" he was completely confused at Inu-yasha's new attitude.

"She said that!?" Inu-yasha couldn't believe it Kagome loved him.

"Yah, but it doesn't matter now...she's probably already at Kaede's and telling Kouga that she'll be his mate *sigh* you really screwed up this time Inu-yasha...What are you gonna do now?" Shippo was thanking the Gods in his thoughts because Inu-yasha hadn't killed him....yet.

"I'll win her back...can't be that hard after all I'm going up against that stupid wolf Kouga" He said smugly. Shippo just rolled his eyes and couldn't believe that Inu-yasha could be so damn dense.

" Hello...Earth to Inu-yasha. She's going to be his M-A-T-E. Geez you have a very short memory don't you.*sigh*" Shippo just let out a heavy sigh.

"Duh I know that... and I know exactly what to do and _you_ are going to help me" He picked up Shippo by the tail how tried to escape but again failed. And all the while Inu-yasha said this he kept looking Shippo dead in the eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryoko: what do you think ? next chapter is um.. kinda long...I'm sorry we took so long to post this chapter.

Kagome: yep we really are sorry but the story is getting better.

Ryoko & Kagome: PLEASE R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!


	7. Kagome accepts

Ryoko and Kagome: Hey ppl…chapter 7 is kinda well long…so please enjoy

Disclaimer: we don't own Inu-yasha or the characters

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome rushed into Kaede's hut still very hot blooded as the others were drinking tea. She pointed to the semi-injured Kouga 

                "Kouga, I accept your proposal. I _WILL become your mate!!" She stated very seriously half screaming it. Sango and Miroku spit out the tea on accident at hearing Kagome that she would mate with Kouga._

            "You'll WHAT!!!" Miroku said choking on the tea that was still going down his throat. Sango looked at Kagome then Kouga and to Kaede to see what her reaction was, but all Kaede did was calmly sip her tea. 

            Kouga on the other hand was thrilled and had the biggest stupidest smile across his face. He looked at Kagome and took her hands

            "This means I get to meet your family…right?!" he gave her puppy eyes.

^_^' "Sure Kouga you'll get to meet my family...but we need to plan a wedding date."

            "Um…Kagome….what's a wedding?"

            "It's the human way of mating"

            "oooh. Ok then lets have this wedding thing tomorrow" Kouga had an innocent look to his face.

"TOMORROW!!!???" Miroku, Sango, and Kagome we all taken back at him wanted to rush.

"Um…Kouga…dear…don't you think your rushing just a bit?" Kagome just gave him a weak smile.

"Kagome my love the sooner we marry the sooner you can put that flee bitten mutt or a half breed Inu-yasha behind us" He held her hands and kept looking into her

 eyes.

            "I guess…." Kagome wasn't sure'I'm not so sure about getting married so soon but it would help me get over Inu-yasha faster....'

            "Then tomorrow it is"

            "Well...tomorrow…my house…um…at…um…noon...I guess… Sango you will be my maid of honor right?" Kagome was trying to figure out how she could do this so soon.

            "Sure I will Kagome…But I'm going with you to see your parents" Sango agreed to her position as Maid of Honor happily but she wanted to go with her and Kouga just incase Kouga wanted to do something.

            "Let's get going…oooh and Miroku Kaede please don't tell Inu-yasha. I don't want him ruining my wedding 'Gods know he'll try' well we're off"

            They past through the well without any complications and left behind a very confused monk and a very frustrated priestess.

            "I tell that child not to rush off once she got her answer and was does she do…the exact opposite…I need some air" Kaede walked out of the hut rubbing her temple and left Miroku just sitting there with a very dumb look on his face.

            Shippo who was still under Inu-yasha's control waited for Kaede to leave along with Inu-yasha.

            " ok Shippo…Go in there and get the time, date, and place where Kagome's human Wedding is going to be held…you  got it" Inu-yasha knew that Kagome wasn't going to mate with Kouga unless she got married first.

            "But…"

            "Do it Shippo or face the consequences" Inu-yasha said shaking a menacing fist at him.

            "I'm on it…*goes inside the hut* Hey Miroku…why do you look so….um…pale?"

            "Kagome…is getting married to Kouga…*blink blink*" Miroku was still in shock and really couldn't say full sentences.

            "WHAT!WHEN!WHERE!" Shippo tried to sound shocked even though he already knew.

            "Tomorrow, noon, her place"

            "*looks around* hey where's Sango?"

            "Brides maid…Kagome…no tell Inu-yasha* Blink Blink*" Miroku was trying to figure out how this could have happened.

            "Um…ok…bye…*looks back* 'poor guy'" Shippo walks out of the hut shaking his head in pity for Miroku.

            Inu-yasha grabbed Shippo and headed for the well.       

            "Hey Inu-yasha what are we gonna do now?" Shippo was very curious and still was afraid for his life not sure of what the Hanyou would do to him if he refused to help.

            "We're going to go see Sota and Kagome's Grandpa"

            "Why?"

            "Cuz… I know Sota isn't going to be happy at her marring that flea bag and I have to borrow something from her Grandpa" 

            "oooh."

They jumped in and once they where on the other side he could clearly smell them near by. He was going to have to be very careful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryoko: there you go ppl chapter 7.

Kagome: PLEASE don't firewall us PLEASE

Ryoko & Kagome PLEASE R&R


	8. Meet the Family

Ryoko: ok ppl here's chapter 8 for ya

 Kagome: thanks for reviews please keep sending them

Disclaimer: we don't own Inu-yasha

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the house Kagome introduced Kouga and Sango to her family.

            "Mom, Grandpa, Sota this is Kouga my fiancé, and this is Sango my best friend, she is going to be my maid of honor"

            "Hello" Kagome's mom said sweetly

            " Be gone evil demon" Grandpa use his so called anti-demon talisman which just fluttered to the ground.

            " Mom I want to have my wedding tomorrow, Grandpa can you be the priest…please'

            "You can't marry _HIM_. What about Inu-yasha!!!" Sota slammed his hands against the table and stood up he was furious at Kagome and at Kouga 'HOW dare he take Kagome away from Inu-yasha' he walked out of the had in a fit of rage  

                'Atta boy Sota' Inu-yasha was on the roof listening in on the conversation they where having. He saw Sota walk out mad and almost in tears he scooped him up and took him to the roof to him

            "Hey, Sota"

            "Inu-yasha! I'm so glad you're here…Kagome…"

            "Yea I know she's gonna marry Kouga…That's why I need your help."

            "Anything…tell me what to do and I'll do it!"

            "I need to borrow one of your grandpa's tuxedo things"

            "Why?"

            "I'm gonna crash the wedding…you don't think your grandpa will mind me doing that?" 

            "Naw…Grandpa likes you better…Hey Inu-yasha?"

            "yah"    

            "How do you know so much about weddings?" 

            "Ooo…Kagome brought some pictures from a…what she call it…a western style wedding…that one of you cousin's had…she explained the whole human custom."

            "Ooo..."

            "Ok Sota I'll come back later tonight ok…have the tux ready by then"

            "Bye Inu-yasha…don't worry I'll have it by then"          

Inu-yasha went to the well where Shippo was waiting for him.

            "Did Sota agree to it?"  

            "He sure did" He picked Shippo up and jumped threw the well. Once they were on the other side they were greeted by a very very angry Monk. Once Inu-yasha stepped out of the well he was hit upside the head by Miroku's Staff.

            "What the HELL was that for!!?" Inu-yasha started to scream while he was holding his injured head.

            "What are you up to Inu-yasha?" Miroku just kept looking at him dead in the eyes.

            "Nothing"

            "Tell me"

            "Nothing"

            "TELL ME YOU STUBBORN HANYOU!!"

            "Why…THERE'S NOTHING TO TELL!!!" Both of them where now screaming at the top of there lungs. Shippo just watched on in amusement.

            "I know you are planning to do something at Lady Kagome's Wedding and I'm here to stop you"

            "Why do you care all of a sudden?"      

            "Sango is the maid of honor, if you screw this up it will be _MY hide that will pay for it"    _

            "Soo…your only care for you pathetic hide"

            "Basically…Yes"

            "Well…you have nothing to worry about Miroku old pal…Kagome can waste her life with that damn flea-bag for all I care…come on Shippo let's go" He left Miroku by the well and headed of to his regular spot by the tree.

            'He's up to something'  

Later that night Sango and Kouga returned without Kagome, who stayed to choose her dress. Sango was trying her hardest not to let Kouga back threw the well.

            "No, Kouga you can't go back to Kagome"      

            "WHY!?"         

            "Because if you see her in her wedding gown it will be bad luck"            

            "Who says?"    

            "It's tradition…There are a lot of human traditions…your going to have to get use to it."

            "Fine" Kouga finally gave in. He knew he had to respect Kagome's wishes.

As they both headed back to Kaede's, Inu-yasha (along with Shippo) waited in the shadows, so they could sneak back to Kagome's time.

            Once they got there he met up with Sota and his Grandpa. Once he was fitted, groomed, and trimmed, Sota, Grandpa, Shippo and even he was amazed at how well he cleaned up.

            Inu-yasha couldn't be prouder of how he looked 'Wait till Kagome sees me'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryoko: That's chapter 8 for ya…hope you like it

Kagome: please R&R we love your reviews so keep them coming

TILL NEXT TIME


	9. Wedding jitter's and final touches

Ryoko: Sorry it's been sooooo long but we've been sooo busy it's been exam week for the last 2 weeks so We've been swamped with work.

Kagome: But here is Chapter 9 

Disclaimer: we don't own Inu-yasha

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning came and Inu-yasha and Shippo had stayed at Kagome's. Inu-yasha stayed in Sota's closet so as not to be seen and Shippo stayed with Kagome after telling her that he couldn't sleep without her and he wanted to be with her till the very end of the wedding. 

"What if I can't stop the wedding Sota...What if she still says no to me..."Inu-yasha paced the floor back and forth in his new tux*which was Gramp's at one point in time*

"Calm down Inu-yasha...Kagome won't say no she still cares for you a lot even though she denies it most of the time...beside...she won't be able to resist you after all you came here and dressed up just for her...girls love that type of stuff especially Kagome." 

Sota did his best to calm down the overanxious Hanyou who looked like he was going to have a heart attack at any moment. 

In Kagome's room was Kagome in her Japanese still Wedding dress and Sango in her baby blue Bride's maid kimono. They were looking threw some old clothing trying to find Sota's baby tux so they could give it to the Shippo the newly appointed ring bear. Once they found it they saw that it fit him perfectly and "oooo" "aaah" at how cute he looked it in it.

In the guest room Miroku was arguing with Kouga...wishing he hadn't gotten himself into that mess.

"Damn it all Kouga...just put the damn tux on!!!!"

"Fuck no I'll look like a fucking moron!!"

"Stop being so damn proud and put the damn thing on!!!"

After wresting him into the tuxedo...for what seemed ages he calmed down and made him get up.

Kouga knew he didn't look half bad in it...but that didn't mean he liked it.

"Why do I have to wear this ridicules outfit."

"Because it's Tradition"

"Stupid human traditions" 

"Get use to them Kouga this family is a very traditional...after all they do have a long line of being priest and priestess"

"Soo... it's not like I'm gonna live here"

"You poor stupid demon...*shakes head in pity* You have no clue what you're getting your self into do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Once you marry Kagome you'll be expected to live in both the past and present"

"huh"

"come on Kouga I'll explain on the way down"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryoko: Hey sorry the story is really kinda short but well update chat 10 tomorrow or later today promise

Kagome: till the next chapter


	10. Almost a wedding

Ryoko: hey ppl here's chapter 10..I don't know when we're gonna post chap11 but it should be like um...I have really no clue.

Kagome: we'll try and post it soon promise

Disclaimer: We don't own Inu-yasha

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miroku, Shippo, Kouga and a very grouchy Sota were waiting for the ceremony to start. Grandpa was performing the wedding and was waiting for Kagome to start. Miroku had the honor of walking her down the aisle and be Kouga's best man sense they didn't want one of his lil buddies ruining the wedding. Sango was in her place waiting for Kagome to get there. The music started and Kagome was on the right of Miroku's arm. Just before they reached the altar Miroku whispered into Kagome's ear

You don't have to do this you know" He gave her a sad sorta smile and gave her a small kiss on the forehead and took his place next to Kouga.

Kagome's eyes followed Miroku take his place and her mind was racing throwing questions at her faster than she could handle. She had to mentally slapped her self

' come on girl get a grip this is your big day' she took her place next to Kouga and Grandpa began the wedding.

"dearly beloved we are gathered her today to witness the union of this Youkai and woman in holy matrimony..." and so on and so forth when they called for the ring Shippo walked down the aisle looking adorable*like always* and handed both Kagome and Kouga the rings.

"Do you Kouga take Kagome to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer , for better or for worse, to cherish and obey till death do you part?"

"I do" He took Kagome's hand and placed the ring on her finger.

Inu-yasha who was watching the whole thing wanted to jump out and rip Kouga to shreds when he touched her...but he had to wait...

'Sota said not to go down there unless Kagome said no to Kouga or when Grandpa says 'If anyone objects of this two joining together in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace' 

"And do you Kagome take Kouga to be your lawfully wedded husband to..." and so on

"I do"

"Very well then If anyone objects of this two joining together in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace"

Kagome shot a dirty look to Sota and Shippo and Sango shot an equally dirty look at Miroku. Grandpa was just about to continue when..

"Wait... Kagome...You can't marry Kouga"

There was gasping from the crowed...all but Shippo, Sota and Miroku who quietly said 'YES'

Kagome stood staring at Inu-yasha in total disbelief...for one that he had stopped the wedding and the second was because him standing with Tetsuaiga in that tux made him look like a prince or a knight she couldn't choose. But she snapped out of it.

"Why Inu-yasha...why shouldn't I marry Kouga...At least he really dose Love me...Well?"

"Because.."

"Because why Inu-yasha!! Spit it out!!"

"Damn it, Because I'm in love with you...I always have been...sense the first day we met when i was still stuck to the tree...I fell in love with you then and I'm more in love with you now...Kagome I want to be the one who spends the rest of your life with you...And I couldn't see myself living without you....I love you Kagome"

*I could end it here but I won't*

"what about Kikyo? Don't you love her too" 

"The hell with Kikyo...Kagome I'm In love with you not her...you"

Kagome felt tears coming to her eyes. She was so happy she wanted to go into Inu-yasha's arms and kiss him...but fear took over. She fled the altar and headed towards the hidden well and jumped threw and headed toward Kaede's

"I'm going to KILL you" Kouga lunged at Inu-yasha but was stopped by Miroku who quickly reminded him that he was no longer in the feudal era.

Shippo who had been extremely abuse and used up to this point deiced to reward himself for being mistreated 

'This is a well earned treat if I do say so myself' taking a huge bit out off a very big piece of wedding cake.

"Damn it Dog-turd what the fuck is your problem!"

"MY problem...Your my problem if it weren't for you I won't even be in this mess!!"

"I'm _YOUR_ problem....Who was it that said she should marry me who was it who made her cry...YOU that's who YOU" 

" I love Kagome and if you can't see that that's not my fault" This as you probably guessed it went on for a long while and nobody dared interfere with them.

"Miroku we have to stop them" Sango was getting very inpatient and worried about Kagome.

"Sango...if we interfere we might get hurt or even killed." Miroku made it very clear at that point that he was afraid for his life.

"But what about Kagome?"

"Your right...Inu-yasha...INU-YASHA!!!!!!"

"WHAT!!!" Inu-yasha snarled at Miroku

"Go and get Lady Kagome...we'll take care of Kouga"

"Right"

He leapt threw the well and didn't look back once. And as for Kouga he was being held back by a transformed Kirara, Sango, Miroku and a very sticky Shippo...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryoko: TADA there is chapter 10

Kagome: Hope you liked

Ryoko: stay tune for our next chapter and REVIEW also I'm going to start my first solo fanfic it's A Kenshin one if you want to know more tell me on the review and I'll give you guys a summery of it

Ryoko the She_devil and Kagome the archer 


	11. Final showdown

Ryoko: Hey guys we're back sorry it's taken us sooo long to update school's been a killer literally

Kagome: Yup anywho here's our next chapter and we only have like 3 or 4 chapters before true confessions ends *sniffle* so we expect lots of reviews k

disclaimer: we don't own Inu-yasha

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome after much trouble reached Keade's hut.*hey it ain't easy running in a wedding dress*

"Child what is ye doing here aren't thou suppose to be at ye's wedding?" Keade looked at Kagome with a very concerned look in her eye.

"OH Keade!" Kagome broke into tears and cried in Keade's lap. After she stopped she explained what had happen, Keade listened patiently. 

"wait here child" She stood up and went to a different part of the small hut. She came back with a set of clothing that was all to familiar to Kagome.

"This is all I have but it would be a lot better to go out in this than that heavy wedding dress, wouldn't ye say?" Keade left the hut a little while after a woman came asking her help. 

Kagome stared at the clothing after much deliberation she gave in and put the Kikyo's old clothing on. She walked out she need a fresh air.

Little did she know Inu-yasha was closing in on her scent.

" KAGOME!!!..." he saw Kagome and he cut her off

"Kagome I'm..."

"GO AWAY!" She broke into tears yet again.

"Kagome..." He hate when he made her cry it was the worst thing in the world to him

"Please Inu-yasha I know you hate seeing me like this" She was holding her shoulders 

"Kagome your right..."

"*gasp*"

"I hate seeing you cry but I'm not gonna leave you"

"what?"

"I'm not leaving you Kagome"

"No what you said before you don't care that I'm wearing Kikyo's clothing?"

"What..*he looked at her* oo that Kagome if you think i care about that your a bigger idiot than i thought" He hugged her and won't let go for the world.*he called her an idiot in the best way possible and in a loving term*

"Inu-yasha" She hugged him back and cried a little more

"Aw isn't this such a touching sight"

"Naraku" Inu-yasha held Kagome and put himself in-front of her to protect her.

"KAGOME!!!" Kouga like always come in at the worst time possible.

"KOUGA take Kagome and get out of here NOW!!" Inu-yasha had Tetsusagia out and transformed.

"Naraku..."Kouga smelt him "there ain't no way I'm letting you fight this one on your own Dog-turn"

"Kouga take Kagome and get out of here better I die than she does"

"Inu-yasha no.." Kagome struggled out off Kouga's strong arm's.

"Kagome...I love you NOW GO" he lunged at Naraku and hopped farther into the forest

"INU-YASHA!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as Kouga took her back to the well.

"Kouga..." she looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry Kagome Inu-yasha is strong I'll admit that"

"Kagome what's wrong" Sango climbed out followed by Miroku and Shippo who was carrying Kirara on his back.

"Lady Kagome what wrong?" Miroku came out he looked a little messed up *you would be too if you were holding back Kouga*

"It's Inu-yasha he's fighting Naraku all by himself and and ...I don't know what to do" Kagome looked at the place were she last saw them.

"Kouga, Miroku come with me Kagome stay here with Shippo... Kirara" Kirara transformed and they all ran off to were Inu-yasha and Naraku were fighting.

"Shippo I'm going.." Kagome started to run in the same direction her friends left

"Wait Kagome Don't leave me!" Shippo ran after her.

*meanwhile*

"Inu-yasha is it me or have you gotten weaker" Naraku said easily dodging all of Inu-yasha blows.

"Shut it Naraku I'm sick of hearing you talk and I'M SICK of that UGLY ASS FACE OF YOURS!!!" Inu-yasha trusted his sword and hit Naraku on his right arm and leg.

"Inu-yasha" Sango came in from the forest into the clearing.

"Sango.."

"hey I know your not fighting him on your own...We aren't about to let you have all the fun" Miroku said riding behind Sango on Kirara's back

"Miroku.."

"Ya dog-turd we ain't gonna let you take all the glory" Kouga said standing next to him.

"Kouga.." 'they all came to help me...' Inu-yasha couldn't believe that his friends where there to help to help him.

"How touching now you can all die Together!!" Naraku lugged forward but hey all jumped at the last second to avoid the hit.

"INU-YASHA!!" Kagome came out of the clearing with Shippo next to her.

Naraku saw his chance and went for Kagome.

"I don't think so...TETSUSAGIA!!!!!" Inu-yasha got a clear shot of Naraku and ended his miserable pathetic life with one blow. The jewel shards that he posses fell in-front of Kagome. She looked at them with disbelief.

"You okay Kagome?" Inu-yasha stood in-front of her holding Tetsusagia .

"Yeah I think so"

"Good so now you can tell us who you choose to be your mate." Kouga came out of nowhere.

"um.."

"Kagome you need to choose"

*meanwhile*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Miroku was in agony he held his right hand and fell to his knees.

"MIROKU!!" Sango was scared. A great wind came out off Miroku hand his wind-tunnel was coming out and as soon as the pain started it left him.

"It's it's gone it's gone." Miroku was in shock his wind-tunnel left him for good .

"Miroku" Sango hugged him without realizing it.

*back to them*

"Kagome who is it gonna be"

"Um...Kagome wasn't sure of anything anymore as. The boys waited for her answer.

"*sigh*I......Inu-yasha........... I'm sorry....."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryoko: Evil aren't we.

Kagome: hehehe remember ppl the more reviews the faster we update.

Ryoko: and please stay tune for the next chapter and my new story "a child never known"

TILL NEXT TIME


	12. the dreaded Author's note

SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYy ppl we're gonna have to put T.C on Hold for a week or so.

the reasons are because HELL WEEK (finals week) is this week that and we have to practice something the week after that soo we are really sorry but ya this can't be avoidable.

we still need more reviews at list 3 more to continue the story (there are 2 chapters left by the way)

again we are truly sorry and also check out Two KAgomes by my good friend KAgome the archer.


	13. Of course I will

Ryoko: hey ppl were back sorry it took us soo long to update but you know how it is once your in summer Vacation you tend to be pretty busy.

Kagome: But never fear we will finish this story (only 2 chapters left) and we really hope u like them

Disclaimer: no own Inu-yasha 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Inu-yasha……I'm sorry……for….everything" Kagome looked down at the almost complete Shikon no Tama

Inu-yasha's heart stopped he stop breathing everything stopped everything disappeared all but Kagome.

"Inu…yasha ….I" Kagome looked up at him her eyes filled with tears.

'Great she's not done yet' Inu-yasha swallowed or at least tried to. Kouga stood there not really knowing what to do.

"Inu-yasha….I love you…and...I'm sorry …everything I've done"

"huh?" Inu-yasha just stood there more confused than ever did she just say she loves me!!!'

"I love you Inu-yasha" Kagome said it again and again Inu-yasha couldn't believe his ears. He dropped to his knees and hugged her until there was no tomorrow. She looked at Kouga and felt a tinge of  regret.

"Kouga I'm..."

"It's ok Kagome…I understand…" He said it with a half hearted smile. Kagome saw the pain in his eyes and tried to stop him but before she said anything he was gone. His jewel shard the last jewel shards that were needed.

"um...Hey Inu-yasha…"Shippo tugged at Inu-yasha's sleeve.

"What Shippo" Inu-yasha looked down at the little fox child.

"Here…..I think you might need this" Shippo handed Inu-yasha the wedding ring.

"Thanks brat" Inu-yasha smiled and ruffled Shippo's hair and took the ring from him.

"Hey Kagome…will you marry" Inu-yasha had a sweet yet dorky look on his face.

"Of course Inu-yasha" She hugged him again and then stopped.

"Um…Hey Inu-yasha…where are Miroku and Sango?" Kagome looked around

"I have no clue" Inu-yasha looked around and then smelled them near by.

"Come on lets go see what they are up too" They snuck over and hide behind a bush.

"Sango…."

"Yea Miroku..." Sango and Miroku were leaning next to a tree Sango was in Miroku's arms leaning against his chest. Miroku pulled a ring out of his robe with out Sango seeing it.

"Will you marry?" Sango looked at the ring and then looked back at Miroku who had a smile playing on his lips. She kissed him and as she broke away she said 

"I was wondering when you were gonna ask me" they both laughed and kissed again.

Kagome and Inu-yasha came out from behind the bush.

"Are we interrupting something?" Inu-yasha tried his hardest not to laugh.

"um…." Sango and Miroku blushed a bright red.

"Inu-yasha shut up….. Congratulations Sango…I guess he finally got the nerve to ask you huh?" Kagome leaned against Inu-yasha.

"yup he finally did" Sango was still blushing but she was smiling now.

They all had a good laugh and headed towards Kaede's hut.

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo and of course Kaede were inside the hut fast asleep.

Inu-yasha and Kagome were on a branch on top of a tree. Kagome was nestled close to Inu-yasha warm in his arms. Inu-yasha was happier than he had ever been. Kagome in his arms and Naraku dead he finally could rest. They drifted to sleep in each other arms and could wait for tomorrow when Miroku, Sango, Kagome and him were going to get married under the tree they first met.


	14. The Wish

Ryoko: Hey guys this our last chapter for our the story and we sincerely hope you  guys liked it.

Kagome: We had a blast writing the story and reading all your reviews.

Ryoko; I am currently writing another Inu-yasha story but this on is my own creation so…please stay tune to my next story which currently does not have a title so I kinda need your guys help. At the end of this story I'll give you guys the summer so please help me out with the title.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Tomorrow came and everyone was nervous. Kagome and Sango were wearing white kimonos with a little silver trim and they were both extremely nervous.

            "Kagome…do you think everything will be ok…I mean…what if…"Sango was having a small panic attack.

            "Sango…breath…everything will be fine 'I hope" Kagome was equally nervous but was trying her hardest to keep her self from panicking. Now while the girls where having troubles of there own the boy were just as nervous if not more nervous than the girls.

            "Gods what if she says no when Keade ask her if she will take me as her husband….What would she want with a peasant monk like me…"

            "Miroku , shut up…Kagome already said yes to marring you why would she say no now…I'm more worried about Kagome…she'll be wearing the complete Shikon no Tama…you know how many demons will try and get her"

            "Speaking of the jewel…what will you wish for now that the jewel is complete?"

            "I have no clue…but I'll figure it out sooner of later" they put on there kimonos.

            "I feel stupid in this why can't I wear my rat fire gi and kimono?" Inu-yasha started to whine.

            "Because it wouldn't be proper" Miroku was fixing his kimono.

            "Fine but I'm keeping the tetsusaiga" Inu-yasha grabbed his sword and tide it to his kimono.

            "Fine…fine" Miroku knew he couldn't win with him.

            "*sigh*…I'm so nervous" Inu-yasha stepped outside the small hut looking at the direction they would be heading.

            "I know my friend I am too…we all are…now lets go before we get yelled out for being late" Miroku tried to lighten the mood by making a little joke which was a very small help but it still helped none the less. The reached the old tree where Inu-yasha had been pinned for 50 years. When they reached it the found Kaede, Shippo, and Kirara were waiting.

            "Where's Kagome?"

            "And Sango" the boys looked around to find the girls.

            "They shall be here soon enough…yee not need to worry so" Kaede was calm in replying the boys. They waited another 3 minutes and then the girls arrived.

Miroku and Inu-yasha were stunned and there breath was taken away. Inu-yasha could clearly see the formed Shikon no tama around her neck. The ceremony proceeded and they all said yes (duh). They kissed and where pronounced husband (hanyou) and wife. After the ceremony Kagome spoke to Inu-yasha.

            "What will you wish for Inu-yasha?"

            "I don't know I have everything I've ever wanted" He  looked at Kagome who in turn blushed.

            "Well Inu-yasha what are you going to wish for?" Miroku said giving him a hard pat on the back.

"If you turn full Youkai you might kill Kagome…Full Human and you won't be able to use tetsusaiga…It seems your fine the way you are at the moment" Sango started standing next to her new husband,

"I know what to wish for…" He looked at Kagome. She handed him the jewel. He squeezed it in his hand and a bright light shown and it Kagome engulfed and himself. When the light stopped shinning they spoke.

"What happened?" Sango ask blinking

"Inu-yasha what did you wish for?" Kagome asked. Inu-yasha took her hand in his looked into her eyes and said.

"I wished…for you to age in Hanyou years…to have a Hanyou lifespan." He never took his eyes of her and never let go of her hand. Tears rolled down Kagome's cheek,

"Why are you crying don't cry, don't be sad" He was a little panicky.

"I'm not sad" She said smiling a little. Inu-yasha wiped off her tears with his hands.

"Then why?"

"Because…you gave up your wish so I could live longer"

"Being a full demon wouldn't be worth it if I didn't have you in my life" He lifted her chin with hi hand and gently kissed the tears away.

"Shippo….why are you crying?" Sango asked looking at the bawling kitsune. 

"I-I-I-I am s-s-so happy for Ka-Ka-Kagome" He managed between sobs.

"So why the tears?" Miroku ask picking Shippo up. He calmed down a little.

"She*sniffle* won't want me *sniffle*anymore*sniffle*"

"That's not true Shippo. Kagome will always want you" Miroku said giving him a warm a smile.

"That's right Shippo" Miroku and Sango did there best to cheer up the little kitsune.

"Hey you  guys,…Shippo why are you crying!?" Kagome said rushing over to Miroku and taking him into her arms.

"Shippo thinks you aren't gonna want him know that you and Inu-yasha are married" Sango said stroking the kitsune hair.

"That's right Shippo, we don't want you and we never will" Inu-yasha's remark  earned him a hard  back handed slap to the stomach.

"Shippo don't pay attention to my _BAKA of a husband. I'll always want you as my own…You're my little baby" Kagome said kissing him on the forehead._

"REALLY!?" Shippo looked up at her

"Yes, Really" She hugged him closer to her.

'Now I have everything I've always wanted' she smiled and looked back at her new husband who in turn smiled back 'Yep I got it all'

                                    Fin

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryoko: well that's our story I hope you guys like it as much as we did^_^

Kagome: It was nice while it lasted but now we have to say byebye

Ryoko: But before I leave let me tell you guys my new story's summery so you guys can help me with my title^-^

'We all know Inu-yasha's past has been filled with sadness and tragedy…but now when someone that he though he lost forever comes back will he develop feeling with for his old friend  …or will he tell Kagome that he loves her. R&R'


End file.
